The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Astilbe thunbergii and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Chocolate Shogun’. ‘Chocolate Shogun’ represents a new Astilbe, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
‘Chocolate Shogun’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed planted from open pollination of unnamed plants of Astilbe thunbergii in Aomori, Japan. ‘Chocolate Shogun’ was selected as a single unique plant in June of 2010 from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in Aomori, Japan in July of 2012. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.